


Braid

by CassTrash



Series: One Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Braid

When it came to the people he loved, Dean was very observant. He could notice things others would brush off, and lately Castiel wasn’t acting like his usual self. The seraph continuously locked himself in his bedroom with the hunter’s laptop and wouldn’t come out for hours. It was suspicious enough, but with the addition of a laptop Dean could only assume.

His knuckles tapped in a rhythmic pattern against the wooden barricade to announce he was preparing to enter. Desperate shuffling was heard on the other side. Dean narrowed his eyes with curiosity and twisted the doorhandle to reveal the angel sitting on the edge of his bed with the laptop beside him, the screens light shining across his bedsheets. “Hello, Dean.” Castiel said.

“Yeah, hi.” The hunter rubbed the back of his neck and began walking towards the laptop, to which Castiel slams it closed to protect whatever he was viewing. “I swear Cas, if you’re watching porn on  _my_ laptop!”

The angel’s eyebrows furrowed in disbelief as he defended himself, “Why would I need to watch porn? Y/n and I have a satisfying sex life.”

The hunter stopped his pursuit and stood dumbfounded in the middle of the bedroom. “Oh god, I didn’t need to – that’s my sister, man.” If it wasn’t porn, Dean didn’t know what it was. Maybe he’d found a lead on Crowley and decided to tackle it himself. “Look, if this is about Crowley, you know Sam and I are here to help. You don’t need to do this on your own.”

“No, no. It’s not – this isn’t related.”

Dean continued pressing, “Well, what is it then? Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Cas swallowed his dignity and confessed, “I don’t know how to braid.”

“Braid?” he questioned. “You mean, like, braiding hair? What do you want to learn that for?”

“I’m just trying to be prepared.”

“Prepared?”

Castiel sighed and rubbed his face. “Y/n is pregnant.”

“What?” Dean’s voice echoed through the bunkers halls, but Castiel was trained on the softer gasp underneath his shouting. Both pairs of eyes laid upon your face as you entered his room, your fingers tightening around the straps of your duffel. “Oh, welcome back. I’ll, um, leave you two alone.” The eldest hunter slipped out of your shared room and headed towards the kitchen, cracking open a beer to process all of this.

“What do you mean?” you asked, dropping your bag. “I’m pregnant?”

The angel nodded. “I can sense her. She’s two weeks old.”

“She?”

Castiel smiled as he nodded again. “Yes, she.”

“This is why you’re suddenly interested in hairstyles.” You laughed, finally understanding. “You’re going to be the perfect Dad.”

The angel gleamed and placed a passionate kiss to your lips. He pushed the laptop away as he laid you down on the bed. The hair could wait; he had time.  


End file.
